User talk:Ultimate94ninja
Welcome to my talk page; I'm a former admin of this wiki. Leave me a message if I can help with anything! Just two things: remember to sign your posts using four tildes (like this: ~~~~), and when possible please add an appropriate subject/headline when adding a new message that is not part of any other message chains. Archive - 1 http://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/callofduty/images/3/36/Personal_Ultimate94ninja_John_Wick.jpg __TOC__ Re RfP Must remember a day lasts 36 hours. Sorry, it's almost over here. Was the wordmark swap intentional too? Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 07:53, April 1, 2018 (UTC) thanks Hello Thanks for stopping by :) Currently I'm gathering knowledge about wiki texts. I hope you would help me out. Meraj: look >> talk >> 08:53, April 13, 2018 (UTC) :Remove the border-radius: 10px; style attribute. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 09:02, April 13, 2018 (UTC) ::Thanks :) Meraj: look >> talk >> 09:05, April 13, 2018 (UTC) why can't we put coments on pages, can you enable it? About contributions one question about my theory of if this is possible, but, i wondering if i could pick up lamar using franklin bagger and then go to safe house, get chop, and get back on bike, lamar gets back on, and chop follows. CNB Thanks for alerting him, however I reverted, since he decided to affiliate from GTA Wiki, now we have to lay down ground roles like we did for GTW community split. You may close the discussion now. Thanks. :) Monk ( Bureaucrat) Talk 07:11, May 25, 2018 (UTC) Protection Thanks for that, I did it on my phone and that drop down choice obviously didn't "stick". Wasn't meant to be indefinite :) Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 10:58, July 10, 2018 (UTC) Hey just wondering if you could show me something since I am new to editing on here, if I am typing the name of a character or something in a gta game, when I type the name, for example if I type niko it is in yellow font, then it sends the person to nikos page, I would like to know how to make it so when I type something like that it sends them to a link for that characters page, thanks DarkDiamond11 (talk) 00:58, September 8, 2018 (UTC) Hey I found out how to do it, Nevermind, Thanks though ;) DarkDiamond11 (talk) 01:49, September 8, 2018 (UTC) Heavy Barrel Hey man. What's up? You seemed pretty safe assuming the Heavy Barrel should have been a separate option. Why you changed your mind all of a sudden? You should know I messed up half of the content you had to fix for many weapons (how horrible I am :P), and I think your statement about the barrels separated from the whole attachment group was a valid point. Maybe I should rearrange the tables on each Mk II weapon to represent the in-game menus, since, as always, I left them untouched for decades :/ -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 03:16, October 7, 2018 (UTC) :For me, it would be good. Even some land vehicles have a single group for just the headlights (default and xenon). Just make sure to fix the tables for the standard options, as some of them still have the expand option for the whole thing (see Pistol Mk II for a reference). ::Well, that's the fixed version. The other ones, mainly assault rifles, have the odd layout, with a template for the whole standard options (liveries, livery colors and tints), placed within the table and having the expand option. There's an example. -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 02:46, October 10, 2018 (UTC) :::Good, good. Exactly what I could figure. Maybe you can be better at completing and fixing the Mk II weapons than me at the time I started it :P -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 03:20, October 13, 2018 (UTC) Two possible edits to GTA IV Beta Releaes? There are two things regarding GTA IV Beta Releases that I am considering to add, but I wanna double check if it is needed: 1) The third runway at Francis Intl is removed. I intend to add a note under that sevtion stating that the third runway makes the runway area at Francis Intl resemble the runway at JFK Intl more closely, compared to the final version which has the runway area resembling that of LaGuardia. 2) There is a statement stating that an airport intended to be added at Alderney has been cut. My intended addition: "based on the intended position of the airport, it would likely be based on either Newark Liberty Intl or Linden airport. Can you verify if such edits are necessary? Looking forward to receive a reply. And if the answer is a no, 'I am fine with it. TransportFan2014 (talk) 12:12, November 9, 2018 (UTC)TransportFan2014 :needed'' :needed :Both are these are completely unsourced and probably the result of people making concepts. Monk ( Bureaucrat) Talk 12:29, November 9, 2018 (UTC) Looks like a no-go for this one, then. First one is based on the map in the Beta Releases. It's still your call nonetheless. TransportFan2014 (talk) 13:04, November 9, 2018 (UTC)TransportFan2014 Another one? ? No allcaps this time but looking at spelling over the other wikis, looks like your "friend". Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 07:31, December 8, 2018 (UTC) Minor Turbulence I noticed that After the Mission Minor Turbulence, That if you Steal another Vehicle, & Push the Destroyed Merryweather Mesa Into Trevors Garage you can Save it. I was told by Monkeypolice188 and Smurfy that its not Considered Trivia. I tried asking them what it is, but theyve yet to answer. So im asking you, If its not Trivia, then what '''Is it? DaringDo talk 18:22, December 12, 2018 (UTC) ATM I read on the ATM Page, that you can Deposit/Withdraw Money in GTA V Story Mode, i was just wondering if you knew how that works? DaringDo 11:24, December 17, 2018 (UTC) Love on the Rocks Trvia Would it be worth Mentioning that Love on the Rocks is also the name of a Neil Diamond Song? DaringDo 18:39, December 18, 2018 (CST) Profile Page I was wondering, i'm not new to fandom but i'm new to the GTA wiki spefically. I noticed on your main profile page, there was a long strip of different things you liked the most; CJ being your favourite protaganist, the M60 being your favorite weapon, and so forth. Is that custom made by you, or reserved for admins and other people in positions of power here, as i saw some other ones having the same thing going on. If so, is that just for you guys or can i do that too? ExodusBF4 (talk) 09:16, December 25, 2018 (UTC)ExodusBF4 :It's your own profile page, and by that it means it's your personal space on this wiki. So of course you can, as long as no sensitive material is being posted there :) NoirlimeTalk | 10:00, December 25, 2018 (UTC) In regards to the reply that you sent me about your custom profile page, thanks for the help, but i don't know anything about coding or stuff like that. Thanks anyways! New to editing I do make freuqent edits on other wikis, and i noticed that the editing format here is different. How can i make the classic editing theme default for all the edits i make? When i say "classic edit theme", i mean the one i see the most. The way i'm editing this right now is the format i like the most. But when i go to edit a regular page...say, the GTA SA Minigun, i get a much different edit box. How can i make the one i am using right now universal for all my edits? ExodusBF4 (talk) 21:56, December 27, 2018 (UTC)ExodusBF4 In regards to the edit you made for the Combat Sniper, i meant to put the automatic shotgun. I forgot the name of it and i accidently put down the TLaD Assault Shotgun instead. Sorry about that. ExodusBF4 (talk) 00:02, December 28, 2018 (UTC)ExodusBF4 Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! Wishing all Staff members a late Merry Christmas and a Happy and Prosperous New Year! My apologies for the late greetings, I took a break from editing during the holiday period. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 02:31, January 5, 2019 (UTC) Good day! Hello there, I am from the Xenopedia wiki and came by to help out. I play GTA V so I know the storyline etc. I'll do some infobox changes along with some other edits that need issueing. Seegson Executive Alex (talk) 13:27, January 7, 2019 (UTC) Request for Promotion Good day, I have made a Request for Promotion to the position of Bureaucrat. Please vote and/or comment when you are available. This message was sent to all Staff members. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 08:58, January 16, 2019 (UTC) Banned? Why did i get banned fro mthe gta wiki discord?MChalofan11 (talk) 02:57, January 25, 2019 (UTC)Minecraftwiz219 :Answered with block message on user's talk page. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 03:06, January 25, 2019 (UTC) About the Explosive Shotgun from The Ballad of Gay Tony... You say the Explosive Shotgun is semi-automatic in game, but that isn't true. When i hold down the fire button while using it, it always fires automatically, though at a very slow rate. Sure, it doesn't match up with the real AA-12's 300ish RPM, but it is still fully automatic. Perhaps that is a PC only feature? I play TBoGT on my PS3, so maybe it's exclusive to console. A side note, using the crouch glitch with the Explosive Shotgun can make it fire closer to 300 RPM, but i digress. ExodusBF4 (talk) 19:23, February 26, 2019 (UTC)ExodusBF4 Uhh, i'm pretty sure most weapons require player input to fire each shot on a semi-auto or pump actions. Perhaps i am wrong, but i don't recall something like the Country Rifle from GTA SA, or the Combat Sniper from GTA IV having that feature. Maybe i'll go hop on GTA IV later and test that out. ExodusBF4 (talk) 21:22, February 26, 2019 (UTC)ExodusBF4 I was looking through your profile on the different gun facts (all spot on by the way, i can tell you use imfdb extensivley), i noticed that you said the AA-12 seen in TBoGT is semi-automatic, yet in game, holding down the fire button makes it fire full-auto. It is NOT semi-auto as you say it is. Perhaps you should change that? ExodusBF4 (talk) 15:24, March 31, 2019 (UTC)ExodusBF4 LCS Phil Cassidy The picture of Phil Cassidy from GTA LCS is screencapped from a modded GTA SA, as I actually looked into the animation, it doesn't exist in LCS. (TheF3nt0n (talk) 04:11, March 11, 2019 (UTC)) Cosmicdustjunkie Hey there, Ultimate. I'm a regular user and occasional editor to the GTA Wiki. I'm a big car guy and it's one of my favorite aspects of the GTA Series. Recently, however, I've noticed a user by the handle of "Cosmicdustjunkie" has been going around deleted swathes of info from car pages, or even replacing them with incorrect information (example: just restored the Buccanneer GTA IV description because he replaced most of it with "seventh generation Cadillac Eldorado". I'm very concerned because this seems to be borderline vandalism by this point. Not all of his edits seem to be destructive, but I've noticed he has been just removing or replacing information on the car pages. If you could please look into the matter, that would be greatly appreciated. Thank you! Call me "OliCoon" (talk) 23:13, March 11, 2019 (UTC) RE: RfP Thanks for highlighting it U94N. This has now been done. Sam Talk 14:58, March 13, 2019 (UTC) Re: Unblocking concerns Not a problem, I can certainly see where you are coming from. I will admit that I was thinking of this precedent when I made my decision (that turned out to be a poor choice, as the user remained uncivil), and I was also quite ill and tired when I made that decision (I had a cold, and it was around 4:00 AM when I made it), which may have unduly influenced my decision subconsciously. I will remain neutral in any discussion about reversing the block (since I feel that I have already made too many subpar decisions these past few days, not to mention my close personal involvement), but where exactly will such a discussion be held? I would still like to view and/or participate in said discussion. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 13:17, March 31, 2019 (UTC) Re: About 3D universe images Hello. The newer HUD is a part of a widescreen fix. Apart from the black outline on the textures, nothing is changed. The different lighting in cutscenes is the Trails effect (available in the PS2 versions of the game, but isn't possible to turn on in the PC version) enabled through the use of mods. I talked to Monk about this when I uploaded my first image (https://gta.fandom.com/wiki/File:IslandBridge-GTAVC-Starfish.png) using this mod and he said it was fine, because the effect is present in the original version of the game. SlashM, 08:30, April 25, 2019 (UTC) :Now that I take a better look at it, the club lighting coupled with Trails isn't a really good idea. I'll try to get similarly good angles from other cutscenes. SlashM, 05:53, April 27, 2019 (UTC) Re: Rollback Hi, thanks for your message. Sorry I have been away for the last 4 days dealing with some IRL issues so this reply will appear somewhat tardy. 1stly, apologies for failing to reply the first time you brought this up. I had started typing a response in December but realised the tone was a bit combative (temper, temper) so I quit out and completely forgot to come back to it to reply more civilly. You are completely correct that my use of the rollback function has been inappropriate most of the time. A quick check of my history for the last 500 contributions (covering April 2019) shows me I made 33 reversions using "Rollback" and 32 using "Undo" (of which only 9 contained a edit summary reason). Of those 33 Rollbacks, less than a third could be considered vandalism or a repeated undo - I do use that term to intentional insertion of obviously invalid information. My excuse, if I may be allowed one, is usually simply inherent laziness on my part, as shown also by the lack of summaries on the ones where I have used "undo". Sometimes it is a matter of forgetting what it is like to be new to a wiki after 5 years and 27,000+ contributions, forgetting that what appears an "obvious" reason to me may not be obvious to other editors. This definitely falls into a must try harder category for me personally and I will most certainly take your advice on-board. As far as the issue with McJeff, I think you'll find I don't discriminate and am more than comfortable bringing current Bureaucrats to task, let alone former ones. Aside from the inappropriate use of rollback vs undo which I acknowledge, you'll note there was a subsequent edit (with a brief edit summary) made to both pages within 10 minutes of performing the first rollback to acknowledge that there was some validity to the change I reverted and provide some more explanation for the revert to the user who had (at the time) disabled their talk page by way of a redirect: *2019-04-23T22:55:10 (diff | hist) . . (-129)‎ . . Eugene ‎ (Re-removed speculative bit.) *2019-04-23T22:54:11 (diff | hist) . . (-102)‎ . . Moweesha ‎ (Re-Removed the only speculative bit) *2019-04-23T22:45:05 (diff | hist) . . (+1,248)‎ . . m Moweesha ‎ (Reverted edits by McJeff (talk) to last version by Kamikatsu) *2019-04-23T22:45:00 (diff | hist) . . (+1,169)‎ . . m Eugene ‎ (Reverted edits by McJeff (talk) to last version by Kamikatsu) McJeff and I have already had the discussion on our difference of opinion on the validity of his edits, and I see some further discussion on that is still ongoing on Monk's talk while I've been away. Once again, thanks for your willingness to bring this matter to me and I promise to try to do better. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 03:17, April 28, 2019 (UTC) imfdb bug Hi, I know that this isn't the most appropiate place, but imfdb seems to have a bug. Trying to enter and its says "cookies must be eneabled" but cookies are enabled. What is the problem? Ni**a Censorship Hey, I noticed you making a few of these changes to character quotes... as per my agreement with Sannse back in April, I think it is a better idea to use n____a. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 22:45, August 8, 2019 (UTC) :Sorry I'm only coming on once or twice a week at the moment. This is all good. I hadn't really tested n____a vs ni__a or any variations using ** or --, was just adverse to using database search wildcard characters ** as censor markers. Surprised she was OK with using ni at the start but I'm happier with that for sure. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 02:30, August 13, 2019 (UTC) Demotion proposal There is an ongoing Demotion proposal at GTA Wiki: Community Noticeboard. Please vote when possible. Thank you. Monk Talk 19:48, September 19, 2019 (UTC) Resignation Very sorry to see you go. All I can say is thank you for your time here at the wiki, it has been an utmost pleasure working with you. Good luck in your future doings, and hopefully we will see you around sometime! :) Monk Talk 12:49, October 28, 2019 (UTC)